


Perfect

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Chlo's Maribat One-Shots [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Salt, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Dancer AU, F/M, Lila salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Lila Rossi felt threatened about Marinette's dancing. Unluckily for her, Damien has taken a liking to Marinette.





	Perfect

Damian usually didn’t like the charity functions that he was made go to, they were for good causes, but he didn’t understand why he couldn’t just donate and not attend, but this particular event he was inexplicably happy to attend.

He wasn’t quite sure what kept him glued to his seat, but he had a fair idea it had to do with the beautiful dancer on the stage in front of him.

Of course, his father wasn’t blind to the young man, who seemed quite smitten with one of the dancers. He would have to make arrangements.

…..

In the Wayne household ‘Arrangements’ apparently meant, 'Invite the whole ballet to a party just to get your son a date.’

Damian was in the hall, greeting their guests when he saw her. She walked into the mansion almost timidly. He almost didn’t see the death glares directed at her from the other dancers. Surely, this tiny girl his age couldn’t have done anything to warrant this kind of treatment.

It turns out Damian wasn’t the only one to notice the girl. His father walked right up to her and held out his hand for her to shake, “Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I presume? My sons and I enjoyed your performance.”

She blushed, “Yes, I worked hard to get my position, sir. I must thank you for inviting me to this wonderful party.”

Bruce smiled back at her, “No need to thank me, and please call me Bruce. You must meet my son, Damian. He is a great fan of your dancing.”

Bruce tugged the young woman over towards Damian, who was dragged into a conversation by a girl, who seemed to drop a name every few words. He noticed his father coming towards him, and almost with relief he said, “I must go, Lila, it was pleasant meeting you.”

When Lila saw who was with Bruce, she harrumphed, “I don’t see why the Bruce Wayne would want to talk to her, she stole the part that was practically mine. She always lies and cheats to get whatever she wants! I heard she slept with the head of the company to get her part.”

Damian rolled his eyes, “That’s nice, Lila.”

'So that’s why the other ballerinas were giving her the cold shoulder, they resent her for being better dancer, so they resort to petty lies or at least unconfirmed rumours to get ahead.’

Damian walked over to his father and Miss Dupain-Cheng. His father grinned, before introducing the two, “Marinette, this is Damian, my son. Damian, this is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the lead dancer in the ballet.”

After initial introductions, Bruce left the two teenagers alone. Damian couldn’t help but ask about what Lila said, and Marinette’s face saddened.

“I got into dancing only a few years ago. Lila couldn’t stand that I could do the same things as her while she’s been dancing for years and I was only dancing for a short while. So, she started making up rumours about me, only small things at first. Then when show auditions came up, we were going for the same part and things escalated,” she paused, looking as if she was about to cry.

“You don’t have to continue, Marinette. Not if it makes you feel bad.” Damian couldn’t help but feel anger at Lila, 'Who does she think she is?!’

Marinette shook her head, “No, I need to say this to someone. Lila started telling everyone that I was sleeping with company head to get the role, and when I did get the role, that just hit the final nail in the coffin. Look, she’s telling Alya something now, probably another lie.”

Damian looked over his shoulder and indeed saw the girl he was talking to earlier, whispering in another girls ear.

After taking to Marinette he felt brave, “How about we go out for coffee sometime? Maybe, at-”

A loud shout broke up their conversation, “How dare you! First, you took Lila’s role in the ballet, by cheating! Then, you threatened her! And now, you’re talking about her behind her back to some rich boy for what? A date?”

'Does she not know I’m the host?’

Marinette sighed, “Alya, please do-”

A blonde girl shushed her, “Let her make a fool of herself, Marinette. It won’t matter, soon enough, if she doesn’t realise who you’re friend is.”

But before Alya could continue, a fuming Bruce pushed past the crowd, “What is going on here, Mlle. Césaire?”

Before either Marinette or Damian could answer, Alya spoke, “This bitch threatened another dancer and spilled all of Lila’s secrets to this man whore!”

Bruce’s face contorted to an angry scowl, “Get out.”

“What are-?”

“I said, 'Get out.’ I won’t have you trying to slander my sons name, or the name of a girl who is a guest at my party, so get out.”

As Alya slowly walked out, the blonde girl whispered to Marinette, “What did I tell you, Marinette?”

“You were right, Chloe.”

Once Bruce calmed down, he apologised for the outburst and asked everyone continue enjoying the party.

Damian turned to Marinette, “What a way to start a party, right?”

Marinette laughed, “Well, you definitely don’t need a bouncer with Bruce around. Now, I believe you were just asking me out. And if the offer still stands, I would love to go.”

“How’s Thursday at 2?”

Marinette smiled, “Perfect.”


End file.
